Dreams of Death
by RwazoX11
Summary: The Heartless and Nobodies have returned, Sora's Having strange dreams, and Sora and Kairi are DATING! ok that's not that big of a suprise, but this is ,Roxas and Namine have come to life, and not as Nobodies, but as real people. SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine,
1. Day on Destiny Island

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, weapons, etc.

Author Notes:This is my first story (not counting the crappy story the Chronicles of Moria which I never finished.) This story takes place a little after KH2 and a little bit before the keyblade war. So no flames please. R&R please.

* * *

Sora walked through the corridor and stepped into the room at the end of it. suddenly he screamed ripped through his lips, he was seeing Riku's and Kairi's bloody corpses. 

He suddenly started weeping, "Riku, Kairi, how, why?" "You're next." claimed a shadow behind him. "What?" then Sora looked down at his chest to see a jagged key blade protruding from his chest.

Sora suddenly woke with a start he was sweating. He looked down the side of his bed to see Riku sleeping, not bloody, just sleeping. Sora went back to bed with some relief, this wasn't the first time he had this dream.

The next morning, he decided to tell Riku and Kairi about his dream.

He shook Riku and said "Wake up Riku, I have something to tell you."

"Not now Sora, long journey's like the last one really take it out of you."

"Whatever," said Sora, "Just meet me by the secret spot when you get up." Riku just mumbled and went back to sleep.

Sora walked over to Kairi's house and knocked, it had been a while since he had last knocked on this door. Kairi's mom walked out and said " Good morning Sora, you must be here to see Kairi."

"Yes, could you go and get her?" asked Sora, "Certainly," answered Kairi's mother.

Kairi came out and her and Sora walked down to the secret place and met up with Riku there. Once there Sora delved into the story of his dream. Once finished Sora said "But it's just a dream right? It can't hurt anyone."

"Maybe not, but remember when Roxas would have those dreams about your memory's?those were all real and he thought they were just dreams to." Answered Riku"I hope it's just a dream" answered Sora.

What do you think Kairi?" asked Sora," You haven't said anything about the dream yet?"

"I' really have no ideas about this" answered Kairi, " I'm just hoping it's just a dream."

"Yeah," said Riku, "but let's not brood on it, come on Sora we're behind on our training."

Sora and Riku picked up their weapons and went into some drills. Riku and Sora trained in two key blade fighting. When Sora's second keyblade disappered in mid strike Riku just told him to try again. "It's hard when I'm not in drive mode." complained Sora,

"I know Sora." replied Riku " But you just have to try harder, I mean look at me, I don't have any drive forms but I can double weild Keyblades with ease."

"I know," replied Sora, "But it's still hard."

At that moment Kairi walked over by them. " Hey guys, are you guys just planing on training? Come on lets do something!"

"I guess," said Sora, " But I thought you and me had plans for later on tonight?"

"We do, but we should hang out with Riku for now" replied Kairi

"Uhhhh standing right here"

"Sorry," replied Sora.

" I know!" said Kairi, " Let's go to Two Sisters ice cream parlor!"

" O.K" replied Sora " Let's GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Geek," wispered Riku quietly enough so only Kairi could hear as Sora jumped up and started running for the Ice Cream parlor.

* * *

A.N: So watcha think? I know it's short but it's only the first chapter so they'll get longer R&R please Oh, and also, if you have any ideas, any at all, I'm all ears.


	2. Dates and Friends

A.N: Heyy again, thanks for reading, I've gotten a lot of hits but no reviews but hey that's not bad for a first day, well, here's the next chapter

* * *

The gang made it over to Two Sisters they met up with Tidus, Walka, and Selphie. The six freinds decided to talk with each other for a little. After words they decided to pick up their ice creams. As the three walked away Sora just thought of something (A.N. Man, Big suprise, sometimes I think his heads empty.) 

"What do you want to happen to you when you die, I mean do you want to be creamated or what?" said Sora

"I don't know," replied Kairi, "I guess I want to be buried, but make it shallow so I can feel the rain." (Any Dave Mathews fans recognize that line? I wrought this while listening to the song Gravedigger.)

"I guess I'd like to be buried to," said Riku, " I don't like the idea of being burned to cinders and then letting my ashes fly every where to be eaten by animals and stuff."

"Well I'd like to be creamated," replied Sora, "It's more honorable and my family will keep my ashes." (L.O.L That's what I want to happen to me, what about you guys? (Hides shovel behind him))

"Let's get off that subject," said Kairi, "I really don't want to think about dieing right now, not when we're all together like this with not a care in the world."

"Yeah," said Riku, "What made you think about that?"

"I saw a tombstone on our way here, Mariel Stonewall 1915-1964. According to the stone she lost both of her children."

"Wow, that's sad," replied Kairi.

"Yeah, it is," replied Sora.

"Any way, what movie are you and Sora going to see?" asked Riku,

"Oh, we're going to see...wait, we never mentioned that we were goint to see a movie!" said Sora,

"First dates are always to either the movies or to an ice cream parlor, and since you already went to the ice cream parlor that just leaves movie." Riku simply said.

"Oh," said Sora, "Well in that case we're going to see Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Mans Chest." (A.N. I love the first one of those and I hope the seconds just as good)

"That'l be a good one to go to," said Riku.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIME FOR DINER!" shouted Sora's mom

"SHIT! I ate all that ice cream now I've got no room for dinner."

"OH SORA HUNNY, WE'RE HAVING STEAK AND LOBSTER," shouted Sora's mom again.

"DAMN IT! I love steak and lobster,"

The other two of them just broke down laughing. "Poor Sora," said Riku while laughing.

" I'LL PICK YOU UP AT EIGHT! " yelled Sora back to Kairi.

"ALL RIGHT SORA, EIGHT O'CLOCK SHARP!" yelled Kairi to Sora.

* * *

Sora picked Kairi up at exactly one second past eight but she was fine with it. After the movive started Sora tried to pull the move on Kairi, (You guys know, the one where you fake stretch and put your arms around the girls shoulder.) but it didn't work, Kairi had got up to go to the bathroom.

"Shit," cursed Sora under his breath. He wished he could talk to Roxas at this point but he didn't know how. (I always imagined Roxas to be the half of Sora that was good with the ladies well back to your story, sorry) Just then he heard loud kissing behind him Sora turned around to tell them to shut up but Lo and BeholdIt was Namine in Roxas's hands lip-locking. " WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Sora only to be replied with shushes from the people around him.

"Hi," whispered Roxas. "What's up?"

* * *

A.N. So what do you think so far, any ideas you readers have, any at all, just tell me. R&R please, criticize if you must.


	3. Boy talk

A.N: Heyy, here's Wazo. L.O.L. any way, I'm back and I'm rollin with action. Well, so far I've got 200 somthin hits but only 2 reviews, why ain't you guys reviewing. Well any way thanks a lot my **_FAITHFUL_** readers who reviewed. Well any way I know this doesn't seem like an action/adventure fanfic, and more like a romance humor fic gut it'll get better promise, just need to find out how to work the action in, don't worry though, I'll get it. Well any way back to the story, and remember, the more reviews the quicker I'll update.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK!" cried Sora in alarm, "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM, I MEAN I'M HAPPY AND ALL TO SEE YOU BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NOBODY, I MEAN, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" (Man, Sora can shout a lot.) 

"Sir, would you please quiet down or else I will be forced to eject you from the theatre." said a movie police man (I don't know what those are called but ill just call em movie police men.)

"Sorry about that," replied Sora. He got up out of his seat and walked up to speak with Roxas. " So how have you been?"

" Uhh, let's see, I've been trapped inside you for three months without anything to do, but I'm ok."

"Yeah umm, sorry bout that."

"No prob."

"Hey Sora," said Namine.

"Hey Namine."

"Have you seen Kairi?"

"She's in the girls bathroom."

"Thanks," Namine left leaving the boys alone.

"So I saw you trying to make the move on Kairi," said Roxas

"Uhh, yeah I tried."

"Well you suck, you should have gove for it a little earlier, then you would have made it."

"Well I didn't know she was going to go to the bathroom." said Sora

"Acctually, she only went cause she was feeling nervous."

"Huh?"

"O.k, when girls feel nervous about a situation they go to the bathroom, Kairi was feeling nervous about the fact that you hadn't pulled the move yet." explained Roxas, (A.N. I'm not trying to stereotype girls, but I've had that happen a couple times, like that one time when... well that's a story for some other time.)

"Oh, I see now."

"Yeah so next date pull the move earlier.

"O.k."

"So what's going on between you and Namine?"

"Huh?"

"I just saw you two liplocking and your trying to tell me that nothing is going on between you two?"

"Well, I miss her,"

"Oh, I see."

* * *

**In the girls bathroom**

_What's going on, why am I here, I shouldn't be, I mean I know he likes me but I mean and he knows I love him but I mean why did I get so nervous?_ that was a thought that was going on in Kairi's head at the time.

"Kairi?"

"OMG NAMINE!" cried out Kairi.

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here I mean..." She went throught the whole spastic moment that Sora went through and Namine just gave the same answer Roxas had... which was nothing.

* * *

A.N. That's it for boy talk, next chapters gonna be girl talk. Don't expect any comedy in the next chapter, cause these two chapters are going to be sentimental chapters. Also, no one answered my question from last chapter, So I'll ask again, What do you want to happen to you when you die? well, R&R Please. 


	4. Girl talk

A.N: I'm back, What's up? Here's an update to all your favorite story, Dreams of Death. I've had 4 reviews which is good, and 300somthin hits which is also good for only 3 days, well here's your update.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you and Sora are right now on a date but you got nervous when he didn't pull the move sooner?" asked Namine. Kairi had just explained hers and Sora's situation at the moment. 

"Yes, and I don't know why I got so nervous, I mean I'm in love with him but I'm just scared with whether or not he loves me back." replied Kairi.

"He does," said Namine.

"Huh?"

"He loves you," replied Namine.

"How would you know that?" asked Kairi

"You forget, I influened his memories one year ago, I saw it in them." Namine answered, "Also, Roxas loves me, I know that, and since I used to be a part of you and you used to be apart of me, we're all influenced by each others feelings."

"Oh, I see."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Namine.

"I'm gonna go back into that theatre and watch a movie with my boy friend," replied Kairi.

"You go get him Kairi,"

Kairi walked into the theatre to find that the movie was over. Sora waved over to Kairi as she walked over tothem. "Where were you? You were away for what was left of the movie."

"Oh, I was talking to Namine."

"I see," replied Sora.

"Well since the movie's over why don't we go stop by Bakers Square to pick up some pie?" said Sora.

"That sounds nice," replied Kairi.

* * *

_At Bakers Square_

"What kind of pie would you like Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Ummm, French Silk would be nice Sora,"

"Two French Silk pies please," asked Sora.

"Would you like coffee with that?"

"Yes please."

The two sat down at their table and finished their pies. Afterword they just decided to sit back and enjoy their coffee's.

"Sora?" asked Kairi,

"What is it Kairi?"

"How much do you love me?" she asked,

Sora was shocked that she asked this, also slightly affended. "You know how much, I would decimate three million army's of heartless and nobodies just to find you. I would die if it ment I could save you."

"Then kiss me,"

"WHAT,"

"Kiss me, right now."

Kairi closed her eye's waiting for him, "Well," thought Sora, "Here goes nothing." And his lips met hers. She groaned in his mouth, letting his toungue enter. after what seemed to be an eternity they broke apart.

"There," said Sora, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does."

"I love you Kairi, I would die for you."

"I love you to Sora."

* * *

_Outside of Sora and Kairi's window in Bakers Square_

"Oh no," said Namine,

"What's wrong? The begining of the date was bad, but it's going well now." asked Roxas,

"She's asking him to early."

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas,

"Asking him if he loves her," replied Namine.

"So what?" asked Roxas,

"Soo, if she were to mess it up after that, he may be **_very_** offended," said Namine.

"Ohh, I see now."

"Whew, it's all right now,"

"Why?"

"He kissed her."

"Ohh...GO SORA!" shouted Roxas.

"Shut up you idiot!" hissed Namine, "They might here you."

"They didn't here anything, look, their paying now, looks like they're about ready to leave."

"Whew," sighed Namine.

"We'd better find a place to stay for the night, remember, we're no longer Sora and Kairi, we're are own people." said Roxas.

"O.K" replied Namine.

"To the Holiday inn," said Roxas as he marched army style down the street.

Namine just gigled.

Sora walked Kairi home and kissed her before she went in. As Sora walked into his house and crawled into his bed he thought to himself "What a night," and fell asleep in an instant. Little did he know that this was the beggining of his adventures.

**_End really long prologue

* * *

_**

A.N. Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, thank you my faithful readers who reviewed, well, until next time. 


	5. New threats and New Allies

A.N. Hello again, welcome to my story. Thanks for the reviews. I'm another author here to scrap some of my friend's dignity together with some gory, humorous fun! Here we go!

* * *

Roxas and Namine finally checked into a holiday in after three hours of looking for a room in one. 

"Damn it to hell!" Roxas screamed. "This was a waste of my fu- "

"Roxas," yelled Namine, as she slapped him for putting profanity in this story. ;) She was about to hit him again when...

* * *

Sora stopped to catch some breath. He had just brought Kiari home and was leaving (after another_ romantic _kiss) when thousands of heartless, from out of nowhere, attacked. Sora's Kingdom Key was drenched in blood. _Damn... Where did they come from?_ Sora thought. _Oh, no! Kiari!_ With all his adreniline rushing, he jumped into the middle of a group of over a hundred heartless and going into Valor form, slaughtered them all. 

"KKKKKKKKKKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

* * *

"GGGGGGGGGaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhh!" 

A heartless cut openRoxas's chest, spilling blood all over the floor.

"We're... scre...wed..." he said passing out.

"No, Roxas," Namine said with tears in her eyes. She was giving up hope when a cloaked figure (A.N. This carachter is based off of me, the second author) with a keyblade in and dropped from the ceiling. He placed his hand, glowing white, on Roxas's chest. The cut healed leaving only a white-red scar where it was.

"Take the boy and run," he said in a voice only slightly louder then a wisper. "Sora and Kiari need your help." (Original A.N. This is a character based upon my good friend who's writing this chapter.) With that he went into a drive never before seen,insinorated the heartless, and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_They will die. Horrible painful deaths. Thier souls will burn forever. And it will be all because of...YOU!_

* * *

Original A.N. Heyy guys hope you enjoyed the chapter my friend made. He's a good writer and so far he's created something that will appear in later chapters. Thank him later in your review alright? Anyway each of the characters are based on one of my freinds.

Sora: Me

Kairi: Girl I like

Namine: Girl one of my friends likes

Roxas: Best friend

New character: Other best friend /A.N. 2.

P.S. He promises future chapters he writes will be longer.


	6. Dead

A.N. Hey guys I'm back. This time it's me, and my good friend. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter my friend made. He does the action and some of the humor in his chapters, but I do Action, romance, and humor. Also we'll write the chapters together to. Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Who the heck was that guy?_ Namine thought as she carried Roxas away from the heartless._ Why was his hand glowing? Healing thatcut was more than Cura could do. And that key. It seemed to grow from his hand. Were those... veins connecting it to his hand? It was looked so large and evil-looking. And it seemed to... beat? Pulse? It was like a heart... like it was living. And those eyes. They were mostly blue, with green around the pupils. They seemed to look right through me._.. These were all things that were going throught Namine's head at the time. 

"Ugh... What the heck just happened.." groaned Roxas as he woke up.

"Let's see... I slapped you, then suddenly an army ofheartless appeared out of no-where, then you got your chest slashed open, after that you fell unconciouse and a man came out of no-where and healed you, finnally he told me to take you and run and suddenly there was a huge flash of light and him and all of the heartless dissappeared. And that's not the creepiest part, this guy had a keyblade, but the thing is... it was connected to his hands and it had a..." Namine gulped at this part, " **pulse**."

"Weird," was Roxases reply.

"Come on, we need to find Sora, Kairi, and Riku." said Namine.

"Yeah, just give me a second."

* * *

"Crap," shouted Sora as a Nobody slashed into him. "O.K, that's it, I've had enough of this." He ran straight into the middle of the heartless and nobodies going into Final Form as he ran. Oathkeeper(which was already equiped) and Oblivion apeared in his hands. He charged the heartless and nobodies, using his thoughts and emotions to control Oathkeeper and Oblivion, obliderating the nobodies and heartless that got in his way. He finnaly reached Kairi's house covered in blood and gashes to see it being burned down by what looked like thousands of heartless and nobodies, (Imagine that giant fight in the one place in Hollow Bastion, then imagine that 5 times the size.) 

"NO," cried Sora, "I'm to late," This thought sent him into a berserk rage, suddenly his eyes turned blood red as he was wrapped in the crystal egg that he went into before drive transformation. He broke out, Ultima weapon in one hand, and Fenrir in the other. His outfit had turned blood red with black flames shooting up his leg sleeves and his sleeves. (Imagine Wisdom form except red) His eye's still blood red he charged the heartless. Anything that moved and was white or black met it's end before Sora's keyblades. As he slashed through sworms of nobodies and heartless Kairi moved aroud away from the army to watch the fight from a top a hill realizing that if she got in Sora's way she would probably end up dead.

* * *

Sora had lost himself in a primal rage, anything that moved met it's end to Sora's keyblades (Which is fine because the only things around him were army's of heartless and nobodies) In minuets an entire army of heartless and Nobodies was decimated to ten. Sora cornered these ten and unleashing a huge yell that reverberated through the entire island shot a huge beam of light leaving nothing left of the heartless and nobodies but dust floating in the late night breeze.Sora fell to the ground panting and reverted to normal form, then blacked out.

* * *

"Was that Sora?" asked Namine as she and Roxas walked around trying to find Sora and Kairi and Riku. 

"Yeah I think it was...I think it came from that way," said Roxas pointing to ward Sora's direction.

They reached Sora only to see him unconcious, bloody, and nearly dead. (A.N You may not be able to get hurt when you go into that one form, but it absorbes your life energy instead of drive energy, you can get it back but you need medical attention as soon as you can get it.)

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Roxas,

"I don't know, but he needs medical attention stat," replied Namine. (A.N. See I told you so,) She placed her hands on her chest breathing heal. Suddenly white sparks of life energy ran down Namine's hand giving back what was taken from Sora.

"Is he gonna be all right?" asked Roxas,

"Yeah," Namine breathed, "He's gonna be all right,"

* * *

A.N. Well there's the next chapter, I hope yo all liked it. If any one can guess the name of the Drive form I'll give em a preview of the next chapter, but you gotta put it in your review. 


	7. Suspisions

A.N. Hey again. It's author numero2. Before writing this next chapter I would just like to tell a certain person (you know who you are, calling me a lackey) to stop complaing about me hurting Roxas. Trust me, before this story is finished someone (maybe multiple people) will DIE! HA HA HA! My soul is black and devoid of warmth!

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

_There was a second key. _Namine realized. _That man had a second key blade._ She was sitting there recovering from healing Sora. Roxas had asked questions about his mysterious savior, but Namine really didn't know to much. 

" WHY!" screamed Sora in his sleep, "NOOO! I WAS TO LATE I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Roxas couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy in so much pain, considering Kiari had just joined them.

"Does he think that I didn't make it out of there?" asked Kiari.

"That's kind of a retorical question, isn't it," said a voice from behind them. They all nearly jumped out of their skins. Behind them stood the cloaked man with the piercing eyes, Riku's bloody body in his arms.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed out Kiari.

"He's fine," said the man, though he was cut off by a loud scream from Roxas, who then shoved a key blade towords his heart. But the man had dissapeared, leaving Riku's unconcious figure lying on the ground.

* * *

_I am the darkness and death. I am the Crow._

_

* * *

_

Riku and Sora came to at about the same time. Sora, seeing Kiari first, didn't really give a shit about what had happened to Riku... at first. Then, Namine asked what had happened to Riku.

"I was walking home after going to the ice cream parlor, when I was attacked by some new sort of enemy," he explained. "Then had disarmed me and were about to kill me when this cloaked guy appeared. I thought he was in wisdom form, except thet the flames were red. He had killed about half of them when I passed out from blood loss. Next thing I knew, I was here."

"And you were gonna kill him, Roxas," scolded Namine.

"It's him..." wispered Sora.

"What"

"It's him." said Sora, louder this time, "The killer from my dreams!"

"Then why did he save me?" asked Riku and Roxas at the same time.

"To earn our trust!" shouted Sora, "Duh!"

"Hmm..., maybe...," Kiari thought out loud.

"What do you mean, maybe! Of course I'm right!" yelled Sora.

"Well, I think we'll know soon enough." replied Namine.

* * *

"Die, fools," said the cloaked man. The soul-eaters moved in around him. Dawn was breaking and he had fought all night, mostly to save those two kids. 

"I've wasted to much time and energy," he mumbled, "And to save none other than friends of the greatest light, the chosen one Sora." The soul-eaters crumbled under his key blade. With the imediate threat disposed of, he stopped to heal the viens connecting the key to him. _Why the soul-eaters aim for those, I'll never know. You'd think that they'd of learned that they just won't severe._ A new wave of soul-eaters appeared, so he went into his drive. All angry thoughts appeared in his mind, and in his left hand appeared the Fallen Angel Keyblade.

"Face the darkness and the death," he shouted.

* * *

A.N. Pretty good for my second chapter, eh? Well, I'm gonna admit that my friend did pretty good with the last chapter. Congrats FlowerLady-Aeirth for getting close to guessing the new form. I hope to write new chapters in the near future. See ya!


	8. Questions and Answers

A.N. Heyyall welcome back to another exciting chapter of DREAMS OF DEATH! Soooo let's role. ENJOY!

P.S. A.#2 has a soul that is black and devoid of warmth.

O yeah, well A#1 eats babies! Sora: Yep, he does. A#1: No I dont. Kairi: Yeah you do, I gots pictures A#1: GIVE ME THOSE! A#2: MINNESOTA!

Disclaimer: insert fave disclaimer.

* * *

" I'm tellin you, he's not what he seems, I mean, look at his eye's, and his keyblade, I mean the damn thing rips outta his hand." said Sora. 

"Uhh, how did you know that?" asked Kairi,

"Namine explained it," replied Roxas.

"You know, I think those eye's are gorgeous," said Namine.

"You what!" Shouted Roxas,

"I just think his eye's are gorgeous,"

"Whatever," was Roxas's only reply,

"I think we should trust him," said Riku.

"WHAT," Yelled Roxas and Sora simultaniously.

"Just think for a second, I mean he could have killed me and Roxas at anytime, but did he? No, he didn't, instead, he heals Roxas,and brings me here." explained Riku.

"All right," said Sora, "We give him one chance, that's it."

"Fine, one chance," agreed Roxas, "Now tell us about that new drive."

"Wait, what new drive," asked Riku.

"You've seen it," said Namine, with cool logic, "That guy used the same one."

"So Sora can use it to, huh?"

"Yeah, but it took alot out of me," said Sora, "And it seemed to be fueled by my intense anger."

"You have intense anger?"asked Roxas sarcastically. Sora slugged him in the face for that comment.

"So why were you so worn out?" asked Kairi.

"I guess it was fueled by my life force too," was Sora's reply, "It's only thanks to Namine that I'm still alive." Namine only blushed modestly.

"So now what do we do?" asked Roxas,

"We wait," came a cool reply from behind him.

* * *

**One hour ago,**

"Why?" the cloaked man asked himself, "Why do theyshow themselves now?" He felt a surge of pain as the Chaos Key retracted back into his skin. The man stood in a wasteland with dead soul-eater corpses lying around him.

"Sssssora..."

"What?" A new soul-eater appeared, but this one looked much different, like a snake.

"Hmp, a new animal. Here I was thinking you just looked like bears. I guess you're all different animals." said the man with a smirk. "Damn, and I just put my keyblade back. Oh well."

"Messssssage..."

"Huh?" The man was very confused.

"Death to the chossssssen one..." And with that he disappeared.

"Hmp, to Sora then."

**

* * *

**

"We can," said Sora, "But you need to give us something in exchange," 

"What?" asked the cloaked man.

"Your name,"

"Alright, it's Crow. That's all you want from me?" he asked.

"No, but that's a start."

* * *

A.N2. Well, here it is, kinnda short but w/e. The middle part was just meant to lengthen the story but it introduced the new keyblade, and the new enemy's formsssss... sorry. Well send me reviews that I'm not called a lackey in. I'M A CO-AUTHOR! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!;)


	9. Night out in town

A.N: Heyy, What's up my peeps? you guys enjoy the last eight chapters cause this one's gonna be even better, I mean this ones gonna have humor, romance, and action. Oh, and Crow's decided to hit on Namine. Poor guy he's deffinetly gonna get turned down. Then again... W/E, Roxas had better watch his back. W/E thanks for the reviews, oh and my lackey... I mean Co-Author is here, hehehe Noo, Don't kill me, NOOOOO! (Get's stabed) A.2 Well here's the next chapter, A.1 IM ALL RIGHT. A2: Just wait...

Disclaimer

* * *

_Were's his key? _Riku wondered _Hmm..._

"You are curious," said Crow, as though reading his mind, "as to were my keyblade is."

"Wha-... Yes." answered Riku with some hesitation.

"You will see soon enough."

"Stop being so damn mysterious!" unexpectidly shouted... Kairi!

"So, the little girl can talk... and swear at that!" _laughed_ Crow.( Wow, he knows how to laugh!)

"It's ok, I didn't know either," said Sora. He got slapped for that one.:-)

"HA HA HA!" Crow couldn't contain himself, "What an interesting group of people! I think I'll stick around for a while."

"And who says we'll let you?" snapped Roxas. Then there was a gruesome noise of tearing flesh, a splash of blood, and there was the living key.

"The Chaos Key does," said Crow with a smirk.

"Well, Oblivian and Oathkeeper say you can't," said Sora as he went into final form - or at least tried to. "WHAT THE F IS WRONG?"

"Fool," Crow said in reply, "You have unleashed Final Valor Form and in the prosses you have destroyed the other drives!"

"OH SHIT!" they all screamed at once.

"Well, that takes care of your question Riku," said Crow.

"Uhhh, yeah, I think it does," Riku gulped.

"Now, does anyone have any questions as to why I can't be in this group?"

"Uhhhh, nonononono," They all answered.

"Good, well that takes care of that."

* * *

They decided to leave the Holiday in. (By the way, did we forget to mention that they were in the Holiday inn all this time? Looks to Co-Author, We did? Oops, well F.Y.I they're at the Holiday in.) 

"O.K. then," said the desk manager, "Your total comes out to be...100.56 munny."

"What, we can't afford that," yelled Roxas.

"Well I'm sorry but..."

"You will leave us all be, and you will forget we were ever here." said Crow putting the Chaos Key to the Desk Managers neck.

"Ummm...who are you now?"

"Exactly," said Crow.

"Have a nice day strangers,"

* * *

"What the heck were you doing exactly?" asked Namine, 

"Saving you guys, 100.56 munny."

"You didn't have to threaten him,"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to get that pretty face of yours dirty from hard labor," said Crow with a concerned look on his face.

"Well you listen here...wait did you just say pretty face?" asked Namine,

"Possibly," said Crow,

"Well you listen here, SHE'S ALL READY TAKEN!" shouted Roxas,

"Don't meddle boy," said Crow with a threatining look in his eye's.

Riku broke into the middle of them asking, "Why do you keep calling us kids, you don't look that much older then us."

"You'd be supprised," said Crow,

"What ever," said Riku,

"Now back to our conversation boy," said Crow having to duck just in time to dodge Roxas's keyblade.

"WHY YOU SON OF A B-"

"Roxas!" shouted Namine, "Listen Crow, I really apreciate the comment, but I'm with Roxas, and I probably always will be."

"What ever," came Crows reply.

* * *

"You wanted to talk with me?" It was night fall and Sora was meeting Kairi in the ruins of her old house. 

"I'm scared,"

"What?" asked Sora bewildered, "Of what?"

"You,"

"WHAT?"

"When you went into Final Valor Form, you lost yourself, I mean you were really there except you lost yourself in your rage. You killed everything, anything that moved. It was fine because there were only heartless and nobodies around you but what if there was an inoccent, you would have killed him too. It was scary to watch you like that."

She suddenly broke down crying, only to feel the gentle warmth of Sora's arms around her. "I promise," came his gentle voice, "I will never lose myself like that again, never."

* * *

Crow watched the scenerio from a distance.

"Hmm... a life filled with love." he thought aloud, "It... has been a while... since I've seen one... even longer since... sigh."

"Hey, Crow!" came Riku's voice, breaking author 2's only deep moment. "Wanna go out to a bar?"

"Hmm... yeah, I guess."

* * *

"HA HA HA!"laughed a very drunk Crow. It really wasn't all that funny watching Riku do karaoke... oh, hell! Yes, it was!

"When you walk awayYou don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go." sang a very drunk Riku.

* * *

Crow woke up the next morning, confused by where he was... and who he was with. 

"Damn you to hell, Riku!" mumbled Crow as he left the atractive women in what he assumed was her bed, got dressed, and quietly left. "I'm so wasted."

Crow walked down the street only to be tricked into buying a fake Rolex by a **very** bad salesman. "GOD DAMN YOU RIKU!"

"wHo SAid My nAmE?" hicupped a very drunk Riku.

"I DID, YOU LITTLE MAGGOT AND GET YOURSELF OFFA THOSE WOMEN, perve."

"Oh, YouR jSrt JEalouSe of Mehicup,"

"YEAH YOU AND YOUR WASTED A!"

"WaTeVe...ZZZZZ" Riku fell back asleep.

* * *

_Three days of hangovers later..._

"WHERE THE HELL DID THESE COME FROM!" yelled Sora,

"A messssssssssage for the chossssssssssen one... have you checked on your motttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhherrrrr?"

"Die you little son of a B-" The Soul-Eater decided to dissipate at that moment.

"MOM!" cried Sora running home.

On the way there he was stopped by ten Tiger Soul-Eaters.

"Die you little waitI mean bigbastards." cried Sora while slashing through their throats. Out of nowhere came a now sober Crow in Final Valor Form. Swinging the Fallen Angel and Chaos keyblades ata bird (more specifically and ironic Crow) Soul-Eaters, he paused to slash at a bear crouching behind Sora.

"Thanks," said a greatful Sora, firing a blizzard spell at one of the birds.

"Run home," said Crow, pushing Sora along, "Hurry!"

"Please be okay, Mom..."

* * *

A.N2. So heres a chapter written by both of us. FYI, I 'm gonna write most of the end notes and author 1 (Wazo) will write the starting ones. Starting wendsday I'm gonna write Crow's history mostly by myself with a little help. I'll be under the penname Crow's Chaos Key. Sound Familiar:-) Hope you enjoyed! R&R PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE.


	10. Murders and Betrayels

A.N.: author numero 2 here. All on my own. He he. Sorry Wazo;-) Hope Sora's mom is okay... don't forget that my soul is black and devoid of warmth. And it just got out of the freezer. Here we go

P.S.: Tommorrow starts crow's history.

* * *

"N-no," stutered Sora, "M-m-mom-m." Sora was on the verge of tears looking at the blood bath that was the inside of his home. In the middle stood a man with black, forboiding eyes. 

"You," said Sora, his voice increasing in volume, "You did this!" His anger built up, his adreniline surged, and there he stood, Fenrir and Ultima Weapon in his flaming hands.

"YOU. WILL. DIE," said Sora in an extremely deep voice.

"No, not today," said a voice. At first it appeared to come from the man, but Sora, even in his rage, realized it came from behind him.

"Good to see you again, Raven," said Crow in a solem voice. The man nodded torwords him.

"Crow," he wispered. Sora, tired of waiting, lunged at the man named Raven.

"DIE, MURDURER!" he shouted. But the man was gone.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"Crow, you idiot," sighed the young boy. "Always keep your weapon at the ready."

"You mean my _curse_, Raven," said Crow quietly.

"How can the most powerful weapon in excistence be a curse?" asked Raven, "So it's painful to use. Deal with it."

"Whatever," Crow said to end the conversation, and the training continued, with thoughts distracting both combatants.

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

" TRAITOR!" shouted Sora. "YOU STOPPED ME FROM DESTROYING THAT KILLER!" Crow didn't even move as Sora struck out at him. Some of Sora's pride kicked in, stopping him from attacking an unarmed opponent and converting him back to normal form. And there, sorrounded by his mother's blood, he cried. He cried for his mother. He cried for his father, whom he had never met. He cried for Kairi, losing what Sora had hoped would be her mother in law. But, above all else, he cried for himself.

* * *

Crow stood there, the blood soaking through his shoes. _So, that's why the soul-eaters are here. _They _are back. Well, I'm coming for you all... if I survive this child's wrath._ But now, Sora still weeped. Now Crow had to focus on Roxas, who was currently sneaking up behind him, keyblade in hand. 

"You let him get away and now you will die in his place!" shouted Roxas, swinging at and missing Crow's head.

"No," Crow said mysteriously,"He will die, but for now, we are much to weak." He jumped to avoid a sweep at the feet.

* * *

"Well?" asked the golden-eyed man. 

"Crow interupted me before I could kill him," replied the black eyed man, hoping not to be killed.

"Well, what's done is done," said a light-blue eyed woman, "But next time, you must not fail."

"Of course," said the very greatful man, "Next time, his soul will be extinguished!"

* * *

Riku looked over the scene from a hilltop. 

"Could that be," he wondered to himself, "_the _Raven?" _No, not him. What would he, the terror, the man-hunter, the Raven, want with Sora? And why does Crow know him? I suppose the bird names are fitting... if... NO!_

"What do you think?" asked Namine, of whom Riku was well aware of her presance behind him.

"I think... things just got much more interesting... and frightening."

* * *

**_That Night:_**

"I'm going for a walk." No one really took notice of Crow. He was only just out of the light of the camp fire when Roxas decided to join him.

"I didn't think you trusted me," said Crow to Roxas.

"And why should I?" was Roxas's reply, "You let a murdurer get away... and tried to steal my girl friend."

"Watch your back, 'cause if I flirt like author 2 I'll try again."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..." And their walk continued uninterupted.

* * *

In the meantime, Sora lay sleeping, his head on Kairi's lap. Kairi felt very sorry for Sora, but she also felt the pain of loss. Sora's mom was like a second mother to her. _And maybe... a future mother-in-law..._ she shook the thought from her head and bent her head low to kiss Sora.. just in time to doge a heartless that had jumped right at her!

* * *

A.N. YAY! Another intense battle scene. Oh, and suprisingly, killing Sora's mother was author one's idea. Well, some of Crow's mysterious past has been written, creating more mysteries. OOoo who are these mysterious three? I know, but know one (including author1) knows who they really are. R&R

P.S. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters, weapons, ect.


	11. Time to leave

A.N: Heya all. You guys enjoy Author 2's chapter? I sure as Hell did, since he's not here I'm writing solo.Well, here's your Romance, Action, and Humor. (Also, Sora's dad is no where to be found...ever, he was never in this story if your wondering where he was and why he didn't die with Sora's mom.)

* * *

She bent her head low to kiss Sora's cheek...just in time to dodge a Heartless that was jumping at her! 

"What the hell was that!" Kairi cried waking Sora with a start.

"Whaa," said a very grogy Sora, then he saw the Heartless shadows, the Nobody dusks, and the Soul-Eater bears, and was suddenly wide awake.

"Everyone wake up!" cried Sora. "It's a suprise attack!" Everyone jumped with a start except for Roxas and Crow who were still out on there walk.

* * *

"Damn it!" cried an injured Roxas as a Soul-Eater slashed into his chest. "Where the hell did these come from?" 

"They appear at random." replied Crow while trying to fend of three dusks who decided to group up on him. "They were created by...Argh" Crow cried as he was slashed into by a hearltless angel. "That's it I've had enough of this." He entered the crystal transformation egg and shattered it Chaos Key as always attached to his arm, and Fallen Angel.

"So have I," said Roxas while going into Final Form.

It was two drive form keyblade masters against one hundred heartless, nobodies, and soul-eaters. You had to feel sorry for them...the army of one hundred I mean.

"YAHHHHHHH!" cried the two keyblade warriors as they dived into the scuffle back to back."Hey Crow," said Roxas,

"Yeah," came his reply.

"After all this, we're square, I mean you have my trust."

"You mean I can start to hit on Namine again?"

"NO STUPID, I just mean you have my trust."

"Ohh, thanks." The two Keyblade warriors hacked at any creature that dared to travel near them, Roxas slashed at endless nobodies, while Crow took care of the soul-eaters. Both attacked the endless rain of Heartless.

* * *

"Kairi, Namine, get behind me and Riku, we can take care of these guys easy." cried Sora while taking out Oathkeeper."Right," said Namine and Kairi. 

"You ready Riku,"

"Let's get started, I'd like to finish this before it's Christmas." said Riku with a cocky smirk.

"Right," said Sora. "CHAAAARRRRRRRRGE!" they both cried. In minuets the heartless were decimated, Sora and Riku were covered in blood.

"Whew, that was easy," said Riku while puting away the Diamond Dust Keyblade...famous last words. At that moment, hundreds of nobodies and soul-eaters appeared around them.

"Yeah," said Sora, "REEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLL easy,"

* * *

"Come on," said Roxas,"We have to get back to camp." All around the two warriors lay the bodies of heartless, nobodies, and soul-eaters. 

"Alright let's go." replied Crow.

* * *

"Sora, we could really use a drive form right about now." said Riku. 

"You don't think I know that?" asked Sora, "You heard Crow, when I used Final Valor Form, I destroyed my ability to use the other forms, but maybe," Sora concentrated with all his might on Oblivion which suddenly appeared in his left hand. "Yeah yeah!" yelled Sora. "I can finnally DUAL (there you go point cataclysm, i didn't spell that right did I?) weild keyblades."

"Good for you Sora, now could you please help me here," said the muffled voice of Riku who was buried under nobodies and soul-eaters.

"Err, right," said Sora. Sora slashed through swaths of enemy's finnaly reaching Riku, his two keyblades covered in blood and liquified darkness. He dived underneath the sworm slashing at anything that moved and decimating the enemy's covering Riku. (I know he's not in any drive forms, but remember that Axel Roxas fight at the begging of KH2, well he still kicked his ass dual weilding.)

"Thanks Sora," said Riku, "Come on, let's show 'em how it's done, Destiny Island Style."

"Yeah Yeah."

* * *

_Ten minuetslater_

"YAAAHHHHHHHH!" came a cry from behind Sora,

It wasten minuetsafter the fight and Sora was checking up on Kairi and Namine. He turned around only to see a bloody Roxas and Crow shoving their keyblades into two soul-eaters standing behind him.

"Took you long enough,"

"Yeah...we met some company on our way back," replied Roxas, Crow just looked around at the carnage that Sora and Riku had created.

"You two created this?" asked Crow, "How, I didn't feel any energy bursts that Final Valor brings,"

"Yeah, your looking at two keyblade masters who can dual weild without Drives," said Riku while picking up the corpse of yet another dead soul-eater.

"Wow," was Roxas's only reply.

* * *

"Kairi?" 

"Yeah Sora,"

"We need to get off of this rock, there's nothing left for us here, my parents are dead, your parents are dead, we just don't have any family left anymore."

"But what about your mom, we can't just leave her," said Kairi.

"That's all ready been taken care of,"

"How?"

"I burned her...it's...what she wanted, to becremated." This thought brought him into realization that he would never talk to her again, never have dinner with her again, and to think that the last thing he said to her was that he was going out.

"Yeah your right Sora, we do need to leave, we could go to Hollow Bastion, I'm sure Leon and Cloud (gota add Cloud, he's one of the coolest vid game characters ever.) would welcome us back."

"That's a good idea."

"Well, we should leave tommorrow," said Kairi.

"I'll talk to Crow about it."

"Well...one more Destiny Island Sunset?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah," said Sora. They both stared out into the sunset and watched the firey red orb sink under what seemed to bet the water out in the distance.

"It's beautiful as always," said Kairi.

"Yeah, just like you," said Sora. This comment brought redness to Kairi's cheeks.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too."

* * *

A.N: Well watcha think, I'd like to know in your reviews. (Sorry Joe, I had to go Solo though.) 


	12. Saying good bye is sometimes hard

A.N. Well…Hi. How longs it been? A month? Two? Well…what ever, Let's just get on with the chapter.

* * *

Sora and Kairi walked back to the camp to talk with Crow about the arangements. 

"We can go, but I'm not sure your gonna like what you see." said Crow.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora, "Certainly Cloud, Leon, Aerith, and the others can take care of themselves, can't they?"

"It's not them you don't want to see, it's more so the town."

"Whatever."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Riku," By Gummi Ship?"

"Yes," replied Crow.

"But how, we don't have enough munny to afford a Gummi Ship."

"I have my own,"

"Oh,"

"Hey, has anyone seen Roxas and Namine?" asked Kairi,

"They're taking a walk." replied Riku.

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" said Roxas, "We'll be able to see all our old friends in Twilight Town, and you can go back and look at all or your pictures!" 

"I don't know whether or not Iwant to go back to Twilight Town," said Namine, "There are to many sad memories back there."

"No way, it'll be great to see how everyone else is doing,"

"Umm, Roxas...I hate to burst your bubble, but technically you never met Hayner, or Pence, or Olette."

"Yeah well, I'll reintroduce myself do them, we were freinds in that alternate Twilight Town, so we'll be freinds in the real one."

"If you say so,"

"Trust me Namine, I know so."

The duo walked back to camp to make the arangements with everyone else.

* * *

That night, it was Crow's turn to take the watch. 

_What was Raven doing here? Are they on the move?_

Crow looked over at Sora,

"Why was this child destined for this fate? So much suffering and despair in his future.Ah well...we have one thing in common...A broken heart."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"What?" Crow looked over to see Riku standing next to him.

"Something bad is going to happen to Sora isn't it?" said Riku.

"Very good, I guess you have the gift of Forsight."

"Some say gift,I say curse. It's another reason I wore the blind fold."

"Very good, but now my question is do you have the second sense?"

"No,"

"I see, some say that it comes in the later years if not at the begining."

"Now, my question, how much do you know about Raven?"

"Boy...there are somethings in this world that people should not meddle in."

* * *

The next morning Sora and Riku looked over the horizon at the slowly rising sun.

"Well Destiny Island...this is good bye."

"Sometimes, it's hard to say good bye," said Riku

"Yeah, it is." said Sora as he slowly walked away toward the Gummi ship.

* * *

A.N. Well...there ya all go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm hoping that this means my muse is back. Well, thank you Hosizora no Hikari and Flower Aerith for your ideas, I'll see if I can put them in in some other chapter. This is Sora's Final Valor Form Sayin PEACE OUT TILL NEXT TIME, which will hopefully be soon.


	13. Cheat or Don't Cheat that's the question

A.N. Hey, welcome back. Hope you enjoyed the last installment in Dreams of Death, Guess what? My muse is back YEAH! well...here's A2. Say Hi A2. Hi A2. Happy? Well here's some more um,... stuff... CANADIANS RULE!

* * *

After a long, slightly boring gummi ship ride (that i dont feel like writting a bout) they arrivied in Hollow Bastion. Sora almost pissed himself when he saw the town. It was, like, all burned down and stuff. (but as long as Cloud's okay i'll still write) 

"Well, " laughed Crow, "That sucks!"

"DO YOU HAVE A HEART!" shouted Sora.

"Nope," said Crow cheerfuly.

"You sick bastard," sobbed Kairi.

"You know me all to well," said Crow, still laughing. Sora and Roxas both lunged at him at the same, and they probably would have gotten killed by Crow if Namine hadn't intervened.

"Stop fighting you guys!" said Namine, "We need to look for survivors!"

"Your right, said Roxas,"We need to look for Cloud and the others."

"Fine," said Sora while shooting Crow a look that would have killed him if looks could kill.

"We'll split up into three groups." said Riku nonchalantly, "Namine and Crow are one group, Sora and Kairi are another, and me and Roxas are the last one."

"WHAT!" yelled Roxas. "Namine shouldn't go with that bastard you should!"

"No, each group needs a guide around Hollow Bastion, you and Namine have never been here, so each group should have someone who has."

"Fine, you know what than I want Namine with Sora."

"NO WAY! THEN CROW WILL HAVE TO GO WITH KAIRI!" shouted Sora.

"Also it will make the story much more interesting if Crow goes with Namine." added Riku.

"Fine." grumbled Roxas as he said to Crow "You do anything to hurt Namine, anything at all, I will hunt you down like the dog you are."

"Umm, wouldn't I be more so considered a bird?" Crow wondered out loud. Roxas shot him a death glare.

"Okay, okay," said Crow "I understand."

* * *

"So...where are we searching first?" Namine asked Crow. 

"By Merlins house." answered Crow.

"Ummm where's that?"

"A little further ahead."

"Great,"

* * *

"That stupid bastard" grumbled Roxas, "Trying to steal Namine from me." 

"Will your just shut up about it and get over yourself!" Riku shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up about it."

"Thank you."

"So where are we searching?"

"The great maw" answered Riku.

"Fine."

* * *

"What's wrong Sora?" asked Kairi. 

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About wheather or not Crow's going to try to steal you from me." replied Sora.

"Sora...you have absolutely nothing to worry about, I'll always be faithful to you."

"Of course you will."

"Sora, I swear, nothing will change between you and me."

* * *

"Well, That was a bust," groaned Crow. No one was at merlin's house and to make matters worse the roof had colapsed before Crow had gotten out so he had and orange-sized lump on his head. 

"Well, what next," asked Namine.

"Well we ca- WATCH OUT!" Crow dove forward, sweeping Namine into his arms and running out from under a building that had almost fallen on them. Namine, not thinking in her terror, held tight to Crow, pressing her head on his chest.

"Oh my God, thank you Crow." said Namine while placing a kiss on Crows lips. Just in time to have Roxas and Riku run around the corner and see them.

* * *

"So where are we going now?" asked Kairi as she pulled herself out of the caverns that led to Ansem's study. 

"I guess we can try...HOLLY HELL WATCH OUT KAIRI!" yelled Sora as he swept her off of her feet in order to dodge the Heartless that jumped at Kairi.

"Kairi, get behind me, I'll handle these creeps."said Sora while taking out Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"No way Sora! I can fight to." cried Kairi while taking out the Rose Thorn keyblade.

"Allright then," said Sora while walking up to Kairi and pushing on a pressure point causing instant unconciocness. "I could never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. Now, which one of you creeps wants to die first?" Sora got up and slashed at the Heartless surrounding the two of them.Using magic when ever he got the chance, he destroyed dozens of Heartless, until finnaly colapsing from exhaustion. "I can't take anymore, I'm just to tired." cried Sora as the darkness of unconciousness creepedinto the corners of his eyes, but not before seeing a flash of light take out dozens of Heartless.

* * *

A2.N. Horray for Crow! Well That's it till we get bored again. Please send me fan mail and send A1 hate mail! R&R! 

A1.N. Yeah yeah yeah. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Stupid Namine cheating on Roxas A2: your the one who wrote that...then again, it was only to make the story more interesting. A1: Well w/e Well until next time, R&R plz.


	14. Secrets and Heartaches

A.N1. Hey everyone, it's me and author 2. Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, Namine's a cheater. Well anyway, here's some gory, romantic and humorous cheating.

P.S. WHOOOOOOOOO I just past 10,000 words.

* * *

"WHY YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BI-!" Roxas fell unconcious to Riku's hand before he could finish that bit of profanity. 

"..." Riku just looked at Namine disgust etched all over his face.

"Well...hehem." Crow just walked on as if absolutely nothing happened.

"Oh my God, Roxas..." tears pored downNamine's face as she realized that Roxas saw them kissing.

Riku looked at Namine, picked up Roxas and walked on, not looking back at her again.

* * *

"Should we wake him up?" 

"No, Let him sleep, he deserves it."

"Huh?" Sora got up grogily looking into the face of Yuffie.

"Hey sleepy head!" Yuffie said

"Yuffie!" cried Sora, "God am I glad to see you."

"Ok, never mind," said Leon.

"Leon! You're ok!"

"Yeah kid, what did you expect." said Yuffie.

"So...you beat Sephiroth." said a shadow in the corner.

"Cloud!" Sora exclaimed. "Yeah, I did."

"Well you shouldn't have," said Cloud standing next to Aerith. "You should have left him to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to beat him...Hey! Where's Kairi!"

"I'm right here." said Kairi out of a corner. "And I'm real mad at you. You should have let me help you fight!"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I would naver fogive myself if you got hurt because of me."

"Well...I haven't quite frogiven you yet. But a days shopping may change that." Kairi said while winking at him.

"Well whatever. We need to look for the others." said Sora,

"We'll help you," said Aerith.

"All right," exclaimed Kairi.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" 

"Do what?" asked Crow.

"Kiss Namine, I don't know how, but you knew we were coming," said Riku.

"Ahhh, very perseptive, You would have made a great Soul Hunter." replied Crow.

"Well why did you do it?"

"I didn't, she came to me."

"I don't think that's it." replied Riku, "You used her affections to turn her into a puppet without realizing it."

"Very true," laughed Crow, "But that's not it, I need her,"

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Why? Crow nodded his head, "Riku Riku Riku, what do you know about Namine?"

"I know that she was a Nobody, and that she had the power to mess with other people's memories."

"Correct, but what else do you know?"

"Not much, only that she used to be in love with Roxas and that she's Kairi's Nobody."

"That's not very much," (A.N.that's only as much as I know srry for interuppting the story.)

"Yes, I know, but you haven't answered my question. Why do you need Namine?"

"All will be reavealed soon enough."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" yelled Sora, 

"Shut up," said Cloud in a monotone voice. "The Heartless may here you."

"Oh, righiiiii-" Sora was cut off by a Dark Angel heartless that was coming right at him.

BAM!Cloud jumped right in front of it and held out his hand, causing it to explode. Sora just looked on in amazement.

"Holy Hell, you really need to teach me that trick!"

"We're not done yet," said Leon, "Look more are coming."

"Get ready to fight guys." said Tifa.

Sora took out Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Kairi took out the Rose Thorn Keyblade, Leon took out his Gun blade, Cloud took out his Buster Sword, Aerith prepared a spell, and Tifa got into a fighting stance.

"Here we go!" cried Sora charging into the battle. It was a total blood bath, The Heartless just couldn't take on the six hero's all at once. Sora seperated a heartless from his head and watched it fall to the groud. He looked up and saw Kairi slashing through Dark Angels with a firey glint in her eye that Sora had never seen before. A sword came spinning through the air in front of Sora to slash open a Heartless trying to slash at him. Sora looked at the sword's owner to see it was Cloud.

"Don't let your guard down,"

Sora slashed through many heartless to see Aerith getting over whelmed with heartless. He handed her an ether, helped her up, and continued fighting. He slashed his way through and met up with Kairi. Standing back to back, The two lovers performed devastating combos obliterating heartles. An hour later, the body's of one-hundred heartless lay scatered before the six heroes.

* * *

"Uhhh...Damn I'm sore." Roxas got up from the makeshift bed and looked around to see Namine siting next to him. 

"I'm really sorry."

"...c" (A.N. When I do that, that means silence, because if I do all periods the computer will delete it.)

"I understand, I'll go away."

"...c"

Namine got up and started to walk.

"Why...?"

"What?" Namine turned around to see Roxas looking at her.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss that God damn Son of A BITCH?"

"I...I...I..." Namine fell silent to the angry look Roxas was giving her.

"You know what, I don't even want to talk to you anymore."

"But...But I-!"

"No buts, I don't care any more, you betrayed me Namine, you betrayed me, you SPAT IN MY FACE, I CAN'T TAKE IT! I GAVE YOU ALL THAT I HAVE! EVERY THING, I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU ANY MORE!" Roxas turned away trying to hold back the tears wellingup inhis eyes.

Namine walked away silently crying, she knew what she had sone wrong, and sh was truly sorry for it, but she knew that she had destroyed everything she and Roxas shared.

* * *

A.N. Hey every body, I hope you all enjoyed my latest installment. Poor Roxas, oh welll, maybe things will get better, only time will tell. 


	15. Knock some sense into him

A.N. Hey every one, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well…here's some plain old straight up violence, romance, and humor.

Oh yeah, insert fave disclaimer pllz don't sue!

* * *

"There you guys are, we looked every where for you!" cried a happy Sora, "Guess what, Me, Kairi, and the others kicked some heartless bu-" 

"Not right now Sora, I'm not in the mood," replied a depressed Roxas.

"What is 'the mood' ?" asked Crow sarcastically.

"Shut up jerkoff!" yelled Roxas taking out Oblivion.

"Woah, take it easy Roxas, it's nothing to spill any blood over," said Riku.

"At least not mine," said Crow.

"What ever..." said Roxas as he sadly walked away at the denial that he couldn't kill Crow.

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Crow.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK," Riku yelled at him.

"Whoa, what did we miss?" asked Kairi.

"I'll explain later," replied Riku.

"Hey, why hasn't Namine had dialouge yet?" asked Crow. Everyone just ignored that comment.

"Anywho...why don't I introduce you guys?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, so let me guess, the blue haired kid is Riku, The blond boy is Roxas, the blond girl is Namine, but I don't know who the black haired guy is." said Cloud. Crow wept inside... not.

"Oh yeah, he's the devil himself...Crow..." said Kairi.

"That might be a little too nice." replied Crow, again everyone ignored him.

"Well, now that you know everyone, we need to find out what we're going to do now." said Riku.

"Ummm...I guess...I guess we could...ummm...go back to Twilight Town?" asked Namine rather shyly then everyone else was used to.

"Yay! Namine has dialouge!" cheered Crow...Yet again, he was ignored. "What is this? Ignore Crow day?" asked Crow, to uptain no reply.

"Well, I guess we could do that. Do you guys want to go with us?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, we'll go back to Ansem's study, pick up our stuff and meet you back here." said Cloud.

"Sounds good." said Sora as they walked away. Then he turned on Riku, "What happened to Roxas and Namine."

"Well..."Riku launched into the story of how Roxas and himself had seen Crow and Namine kissing, and all that had happened afterwards.

"...Uhhh...wow...life is reeeaaaaallllllly confusing." said Sora as silence washed over the camp.

"Yeah, anyway, I guess we should leave the two of them alone, else wise Roxas may end up killing us." said Riku.

"Hey, do I get to add anything to this narative of what happened?" asked Crow.

"No you stupid bastard, you just ruined the lives of two of our best friends." said Sora

"Ohboo hoo, cry me a river, the two of them will get over it." replied Crow.

"Shut up you heartless bitch!" yelled Sora,

"O.K." said Crow.

Sora, Riku, Namine and Kairi stormed off trying to find Roxas.

"Well, looks like I've just been ditched," said Crow as he walked off whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku found Roxas smashing trees with his bare fist, leaving blood marks on the trees he hit. 

"Wow, he is really pissed." said Riku.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't like to be on the recieving side of one of those punches." said Sora,

"Do you think we should try to calm him down?" asked Kairi.

"No, if he saw me he'd probably end up killing me." said Namine.

"No, you need to go talk to him," said Riku, "Your the one who pissed him off, and your going to calm him down."

Namine still wasn't sure, but she walked over to him. However before she could reach him, in enters Crow, stage right. Crow pulled his fist way back behind him, and swung hard right into Roxas's side.

"What the heck was that for!" Roxas shouted.

"Because," another punch, "you," kick," are," Knee to the stomach, "an," punch in the face, "idiot!"

"Wha-?" Roxas was bleeding all over the place.

"It was a thank you kiss," Crow shouted, "It mean't nothing. She was grateful for me saving her! Get over it!"

Roxas bent overcoughing up blood. Namine rushed over to Roxas, geting her medical kit out and attempting to repair the damage Crow performed to Roxas's body.

"Well..." Riku walked out of the bushes into the clearing, "You really have a weird way of putting some sence into people, I think you take the saying 'knock some sense into him' a bit to literally."

"No...I just wanted to beat him up." replied Crow.

* * *

A.N. Well...Crow's crazy...that doesn't really suprise me though, cause so is my freind who created that character and is my lackey- I mean...DON'T KILL ME!

A2 Too late... splat... R&R!


	16. Another ally

A.N. Man…it's been a while...a month? 2? well... what ever. It's really not my fault though, My computer's off line, and right now I'm using my cousins. Well whatever...Uhhh... back to the story?

* * *

Cloud walked back into camp with the others to see Namine taking care of Roxas's bruises and such. 

"What happened here?" asked Cloud, "Was there a suprise heartless attack?"

"Nope, just a suprise Crow attack!" smiled Crow,

"_Bitch,_" said Riku under his breath.

"Uhh..." groaned Crow, "Firstly, I'm not a bitch, Bitch's are girl dogs, second, I'm not a dog, I'm a person, so if you want to insult me with animal names, you need to use Fowl, but that one sucks, so if you know what's good for you, you should stop insulting me."

"You know what! I'm sick of this fucked up bastard!" cried Roxas.

"Well...I'm not surprised that you are." replied a voice from behind the group.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Jack." said Crow.

"Long time no see Crow." replied Jack.

Jack was a short man with black hair and brown eye's. He had an odd shaped head (Think of a pinapple without the leaf thing and you get the idea.) and in his hands was a long sword with a long scratch along the middle. (Everyone, this is the Wing Blade from KH1...just to let you know.)

"So Crow, what kind of trouble have you gotten this group of kids into?" asked the black haired man.

"Well you know, they've had a pretty good time, I mean look, I've already gotten them into a couple of fights, and one of them has already nearly died." said Crow looking at the ragedy assed group.

"Well looks like you need another fighter," said Jack

"No way, we already have 10 fighters in this group." said Sora.

"Well then, you want to try me on then if your all so strong?" asked Jack

"Yeah, I'll take you on, one on one, no magic, other wise anything goes."

"Alright, let's go"

Jack looked at Crow and nodded his head toward Sora. The blond, blue/green eyed man nodded in response.

Sora took out Oblivion and Oathkeeper and got into his stance. Jack oulled out his sword, and took a samurai stance.

"O.K." thought Sora, "This guy takes a samurai stance, so he should focus mainly on strength, all I have to do is avoid his attacks, strike quickly, and keep him moving."

"Are we just going to stand here all day, or are we going to fight!" shouted Cid from the side lines.

Suddenly Jack charged Sora and struck out at him. Sora ducked the blow and struck out at his opponents feet. Jack jumped over Oblivion, and stomped down on Oathkeeper, and smiled down at Sora.

"Never get your blade trapped,"

"Shut up!" cried Sora, as he let go of Oathkeeper and stumbled backward.

Jack knowing that it would be pointless to try to pick up Oathkeeper, let Sora summon it back to himself.

The two stood in a standoff with Sora finnally breaking it and jumping out at Jack. Sora swung Oathkeeper at Jack's head forcing him to block with his Wingblade. Sora then Struck out with Oblivion causing Jack to duck under it still blocking with his Wingblade. Finnally Sora kicked Jack right in the face with a rasounding crack and then a small pop, leaving nothing in Jacks place but a puff of smoke.

"No way!" replied Sora.

Ducking under Jack's wing blade and attempting to sweep kick Jack's legs, only to have Jack jump over him and kick him in the face. Sora felt a crack in his nose and felt the warm trickle of blood starting to poor out of his nose. Sora jumped to his feet just in time to see Jack slash at him. Sora ducked under the blow and swung at Jack's waist. To his horror and to everyone else's surprise (except Crow of course, he was bored out of his mind, literally.) Sora sliced through Jack. Expecting the warm splash of blood against his face, Sora closed his eyes, only to feel, not the warmth of blood, but the cool feel of water. Sora opened his eyes, expecting a pool of blood in front of him, and seeing a pool of water. Sora looked around, only to feel Jack placing his blade on his neck.

"O.k. I'm really bored, so unless you want to die, I suggest that you surrender."

Sora dropped both of his weapons, and slumped to the ground, muttering, "O.k. O.k., you win."

* * *

A.N. Well...It's been bout two months since I last updated. So for those among you who have been out of the loop, my computer was offline, so I really couldn't update. In other news, I decided to place a new character into the story, as you can see. Also, I want someone to die out of Clouds group, So pick someone out, except for Cloud and put them in your reviews. well...hoping you all vote for Cid, I'll see you later.


	17. The End

To everyone who has favorited and followed Dreams of Death up to this point I want to thank you. It's been about seven years since I started "writing" this story in my kitchen with my friend Joe and just kind of going along and making things up with it and it was a lot of fun. I don't think this story will ever be completed though and I thought I should thank everyone who has read this story for their support. This won't be the end of my writing, I believe I will be getting back into it this summer with a new Zelda fanfiction I plan on starting sometime soon once I have the details sorted out so keep an eye out for that.

Again, thank you everyone for your support!

RwazoX11


End file.
